El diario de Hermione Granger
by Angela-MG
Summary: Mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mis sueños, mis pesadillas... Mi amor por él. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a sus manos y que sus ojos leerían todas esas páginas dedicadas sólo a él...
1. PRÓLOGO

**31 de agosto de 1991.**

**Residencia Granger.**

_Mis ojos recorrieron ávidos cada letra, cada oración, cada párrafo de aquel libro que contenía toda la historia de Hogwarts. A principios de este mes, una mañana del sábado un señor tocó nuestra puerta, con una vestimenta antigua, cabello largo y una barba larga, anteojos en forma de media luna y una sonrisa amable._

_Explicó que era el director de una escuela muy especial, mis padres creyeron que se trataba del ofrecimiento de una beca por mis buenas calificaciones, sin embargo, tanto ellos como yo quedamos sorprendidos cuando el señor nos comunicó que soy bruja..._

_En mi escuela primaria siempre fuí la niña rara que tiene la nariz metida en los libros, acataba las reglas y mis estudios eran mi prioridad número uno. Todos me repelían porque cuando tenía cinco años Joseph Smith, jalo mi cabello y me grito pelo de escoba, mi enojo fue tal que sin llegar a acercarme o siquiera tocarlo, el niño se elevó por los aires... En ese momento, no supe el porqué o cómo fui capaz de hacer algo así._

_Albus Dumbledore, que era el nombre del director de la escuela para magos y brujas, explicó que esa acción fue un brote involuntario de mi magia. Nos explicó, que desde mi nacimiento mi nombre quedó inscrito en los registros mágicos para que a los 11 años tuviera mi lugar en Hogwarts._

_Yo me sentí muy emocionada, ansiosa por conocer ese mundo tan ajeno a los muggles (personas sin magia) quería aprender y ser la mejor en mis clases._

_Pronto vería con mis propios ojos lo que leía en el libro. Vería el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, las escaleras que se mueven, los retratos que hablan..._

_Estaba decidida a ser la mejor alumna pero también estaba dispuesta a hacer amigos y que no me juzgarán por creerme rara o diferente a ellos. En el mundo mágico podría ser yo misma sin el temor al rechazo._

_Ya con mi pijama puesto y lista para dormir, mi madre tocó mi puerta, le concedí el pase._

_— ¿Lista para mañana?— preguntó mamá mientras se acercaba a mi cama._

_— Sí, mi baúl ya está listo con todos mis útiles, los uniformes, ropa y unos libros— contesté emocionada._

_— Yo tengo algo más para que lleves...— me entrego un paquete envuelto en papel con dibujos de unos ositos._

_Con una sonrisa lo tomé y procedí a abrirlo. Era un diario personal, con una cubierta color rojo con bordes dorados y con mi nombre grabado en el, era simple pero elegante. Lo abrí por la primera página donde había una dedicatoria de parte de mi madre._

**_Mi pequeña, recuerda, ser diferente te hace una persona especial y quien comprenda tu esencia será quien te ame de verdad._**

**_Vive y sé feliz sin importar lo que los demás digan de tí._**

**_Te ama, mamá..._**

_— Gracias mamá— me acerqué a darle un abrazo que ella me devolvió con un beso en la frente._

_Ella siempre sabía que decir para hacerme sentir bien, mi mamá era mi mejor amiga y aunque en Hogwarts hiciera más amigas, a ella jamás la cambiaría._

_El castillo se alzaba imponente bajo la luz de la luna, el corazón me saltó de la emoción por ver la estructura de ese lugar que sólo había conocido por mi lectura._

_Entrar al Gran Comedor fue también muy emocionante, todos los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta._

_— El cielo está encantado, simulando el cielo del exterior, lo sé porque lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts— las palabras salieron sin querer._

_Me dí un golpe en la frente mentalmente, no quería que los demás pensarán que era una creída. Pero al parecer nadie había tomado a mal mi comentario._

_Comenzó la selección de casa y la profesora Mcgonagall llamó uno a uno para que pasará al frente..._

_— Hermione Granger...— me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre._

_Suspiré hondo y ordené a mis pies a avanzar hasta el taburete... Unos segundos antes de tomar asiento, mis ojos se conectaron con los de un profesor con cara seria, parecía aburrido con todo lo que lo rodeaba._

_La profesora colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre mi cabeza..._

_— Ah, una hija de padres muggles, posees una gran inteligencia, serías una buena águila...— decía el sombrero— sin embargo, también posees coraje y valentía, serás capaz de realizar grandes proezas, tienes un gran corazón Hermione Granger, quien lo obtenga será muy afortunado, y sé que serás una buena... ¡Gryffindor!_

_Los aplausos provenientes de los demás alumnos, en especial de mis compañeros de casa, inundaron el lugar. Contenta corrí hasta mi lugar._

_Tomé asiento junto a dos niños que conocí en el tren... Sin saber que ellos serían mis dos mejores amigos y con quienes viviría momentos que nunca olvidaría._

_Momentos que plasmaría en mi diario..._

**Octubre de 1996.**

_Una blusa, un zapato, un libro, la cama revuelta y la desesperación a flor de piel... Mi diario no aparecía por ningún lado._

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde demonios lo puse?_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y fue Ginny quien ingresó._

_— Caracoles, siento que he entrado a la habitación de Ron— comentó la pelirroja— ¿Qué buscas con tanto afán?_

_— Mi diario...— contesté mientras otro montón de ropa salía volando de mi baúl._

_— Detente, si sigues tirando cosas por doquier no encontrarás nada— mi amiga sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para que volviera todo a su lugar._

_Una vez estuvo todo ordenado, Ginny me hizo señas para que me sentará junto a ella en la cama._

_— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?— preguntó y yo trate de hacer memoria._

_— Mmm recuerdo que lo tenía en la clase de Herbología, luego tuvimos dos horas de Pociones, el almuerzo y antes de entrar a DCAO aún lo tenía porque estuve escribiendo en el... Y luego de la cena vine directo a dormir, me sentía muy cansada..._

_— Entonces, es posible que lo hayas perdido en DCAO._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida, al recordar que el idiota de Malfoy me chocó cuando iba de salida y todas mis cosas cayeron al suelo..._

_— ¡Oh por los calzoncillos de Merlín!— grite como loca haciendo que Ginny se asustará— debo recuperarlo, mi diario no puede caer en manos del profesor Snape— agite a mi amiga por los hombros._

_— No seas tan dramática Hermione, el diario tiene un hechizo de protección, sólo tú puedes leerlo...— trató de calmarme._

_— No, Ginny el hechizo que utilice, es muy complejo para principiantes como tu hermano o algún otro alumno pero para el profesor Snape será como quitarle un dulce a un niño._

_Llevé mis manos al rostro, sollozando por lo que había pasado y rogando a Merlín que Severus Snape no tuviera en sus manos mi diario..._

_Sería mi fin, si sus ojos leyeran cada letra y cada párrafo, páginas dedicadas a él..._

_Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, Severus Snape sostenía en su mano derecha el diario de cubierta color rojo y bordes dorados... Tan Gryffindor como su dueña, pensó el profesor._

_Lo había encontrado bajo una de las mesas en el aula de DCAO y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la leona grabado en el. Incluso pudo sentir un sutil aroma a flores que se desprendía del diario._

_Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a servirse un trago de whisky de fuego. Desde el hallazgo de dicho diario, una idea surco su mente, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía abrirlo... Sin embargo, quería, deseaba saber que contenía._

_Deseaba saber sobre qué o quién escribía con tanto ímpetu la joven de cabellos castaños. En el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en sus ratos libres, a toda hora la veía con ese diario abierto y una pluma en la mano._

_¿Qué secretos escondía Hermione Granger en ese diario?_

_Sabía perfectamente, que con sólo agitar su varita abriría la fuente de su curiosidad, pues el hechizo protector era tan insignificante que le dió risa._

_Volvió a servirse otro trago de whisky, bebió un sorbo y tomó asiento en su silla. Fijo sus ojos negros sobre la cubierta roja y sin pensarlo más, realizó el contrahechizo._

_De inmediato, el diario se abrió, con sumo cuidado, fue pasando las páginas... La emoción que sintió al conocer Hogwarts, lo sola que se sintió cuando vió que en el mundo mágico también la juzgarán por ser diferente, la alegría que sintió al recibir los halagos de los maestros, la tristeza por ser rechazada también por su profesor de Pociones..._

_Hoja trás hoja fueron leídas, hasta llegar al año 1994..._

_Daba vueltas en mi cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, Ginny me había prometido, ayudarme a buscar mi diario. Trato de calmar mi ansiedad y desesperación pero fue en vano._

_Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana. El cielo se veía oscuro y algunos copos de nieve caían perezosos, al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta de nieve._

_Suspiré tratando de calmarme, debía mantenerme serena y concentrada en ayudar a Harry con la misión que el profesor Dumbledore le encargó, debía conseguir el recuerdo..._

_Además, debía seguir averiguando quién era el príncipe mestizo... Volví a la cama, me tape con la sábana pues comencé a sentir frío._

_El sueño poco a poco empezó a invadirme, completamente ajena, a lo que sucedía en las mazmorras, ajena a que al día siguiente no sólo se desataría una tormenta de nieve sino también una tormenta en mis sentimientos, en mi corazón..._


	2. Te amo Severus

_200.— ¡Por Merlín! Siento que el corazón me late a mil por hora... ¿Por qué sentir su piel sobre la mía causa tal sensación?_

_Fue un efímero roce, pero que quemó mi piel y una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo... No sé qué quiere decir esto pero estoy segura que cuando encuentre la respuesta, no me gustará para nada..._

_\- 25/12/94._

_*__*_

20 de mayo de 1998.

Me removí al sentir como la luz del sol daba de lleno en mi rostro, cuando me acostumbré a la luz enfoque mi vista al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en la cama. Su piel se veía aún pálida y una expresión serena en el rostro.

Me levanté de la silla para estirar mis extremidades, creó que no me hará nada bien si sigo durmiendo así de incómoda. Consulte mi reloj debía irme ya sino se me haría tarde.

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y aparte un mechón de cabello negro que caía sobre su frente...

Luego del ataque de la serpiente de Voldemort y con la desesperación envolviendo mi cuerpo, inyecte un antídoto muggle, los efectos del veneno menguaron pero al ser un animal que poseía magia oscura su veneno era más potente.

Rápidamente me desaparecí rumbo a San Mungo, donde lo atendieron con pociones curativas y un antídoto mágico. Estaba fuera de peligro pero para su pronta recuperación le inducieron a un profundo sueño, algo así como cuando una persona queda en coma. Cuando el cuerpo este sano, despertará por sí solo.

Desde entonces, cada noche luego de un día extenuante en los juicios de los mortífagos apresados, vengo a leerle, conversar y cuidar su sueño.

Él ha quedado exonerado de cualquier cargo pues Harry mostró los recuerdos que él le entregó aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos.

Inevitablemente tuve que contarle mi amor por él a Ron y Harry. No fue fácil exponer mis sentimientos a los chicos, estaba aterrada por la reacción que tendrían, en especial la de Ronald siendo este tan impredecible.

Sin embargo, no se lo tomaron tan mal que digamos, si se sorprendieron y aún lo están asimilando pero prometieron brindarme su apoyo incondicional, como siempre.

Tomó mi bolso y me colocó el abrigo. Debo ir a casa a tomar una ducha y luego presentarme en el Ministerio de Magia hoy será el juicio para la familia Malfoy. Será otro día muy largo y cansado.

*

_Lo último que mi mente recuerda son sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de desesperación. Estaba totalmente aterrada de que yo muriera, lo supe porque leí su mente como lo venía haciendo desde que encontré su diario._

_Aún en la inconsciencia pude escuchar como los medimagos iban y venían, dándome pociones y curando las heridas provocadas por la mordedura de la serpiente._

_Traté de abrir mis ojos pero me era imposible. Mi cuerpo no respondía, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba como en un túnel oscuro, de pronto una voz lleno el silencio del lugar donde me encuentro..._

_— Debes encontrar el camino de vuelta..._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis pies se movieron y mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, la voz una vez más se dejó escuchar..._

_— No puedes dejarme Severus, yo estaré esperando por tí, siempre..._

_Trataba de reconocer esa voz, se me hacía conocida... ¿Podría ser la voz de Lily?_

_— Te amo Severus..._

_Detuve mis pasos y el túnel se iluminó... Había reconocido la voz, era su voz._

_*_*

— Mamá, ya llegué...— anuncié mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal todo hija?— preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina.

— Bien, creó... Necesito un café para terminar de despertar, debo estar en el Ministerio para el juicio de hoy— comenté.

— Claro, el café está recién hecho.

Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de mi madre, ella sabía de mi amor por Severus, lo supo incluso antes que yo misma lo hubiera aceptado.

¿Estaba mal lo que hacía?

No lo sé pero estar junto a él y saber que está bien, calma mi corazón y aunque sé que él no corresponde mi amor, siempre me preocuparé por lo que le pasé.

Suspiré y le dí un trago a mí café, sin importarme que estuviera caliente, quería dejar de sentir este frío que se apoderaba de mí cuando mi mente me recordaba que él no me ama.

Que su corazón siempre pertenecerá a una mujer... Y contra ella no puedo luchar, ella es un fantasma que ha vivido con él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin saberlo me terminé el café, lave la taza y subí a mí habitación para tomar una ducha.

Salí de la chimenea al vestíbulo del Ministerio donde Harry y Ron me esperaban.

— Hola chicos— saludé con un abrazo a cada uno.

— Vamos, el juicio iniciará dentro de cinco minutos— dijo Harry.

Tomamos el ascensor hasta la sala de juicio, donde todos los miembros del Wizengamont y el Ministro de Magia ya se encontraban.

Unos minutos después los acusados ingresaron a la sala, dando inicio al juicio. Sí, definitivamente hoy sería un día muy largo.

A las 17:00 hrs el ministro daba el veredicto... Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a cadena perpetua por sus crímenes contra hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre, Narcissa Malfoy fue exonerada de cargos pues ella no portaba la marca tenebrosa, había mentido para cubrir a Harry y se probó con su varita que nunca utilizó alguna maldición imperdonable y por último el primogénito Draco Malfoy al ser coaccionado por su padre a portar la marca tenebrosa y ayudar a Harry en varias ocasiones fue condenado a arresto domiciliario pudiendo salir sólo para sus clases de último año en Hogwarts.

El Ministro dió por terminada la sesión y todos comenzaron a salir de la sala.

— ¿Irás al hospital?— preguntó Ron.

— Claro como todos los días— contesté colgando mi bolso al hombro.

— ¿Hasta cuándo Hermione?— su tono de voz fue de reproche.

— Hasta que sea necesario, no entiendo porqué preguntas, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

— Cierto, pero me preocupa verte tan cansada, ojerosa, no comes bien, te vas a enfermar...

— Hermy, Ron tiene razón, deberías descansar un poco más— habló está vez el azabache.

— Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación, pero en verdad estoy bien, además una vez iniciemos nuestro último año, ya no vendré todos los días y podré descansar más— traté de tranquilizarlos.

No muy convencidos, asintieron y me acompañaron hasta la chimenea para ir vía red flu a San Mungo.

Yo sabía que tanto mi madre como ellos se preocupaban por mí pero no puedo dejar de ir a verlo... Aprovechando este tiempo limitado que tengo para estar a su lado.

Porque cuando despierte yo volveré a ser sólo la chiquilla tonta que está enamorada de su maestro. Jamás seré correspondida, jamás sabré lo que es sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo o escuchar los latidos de su corazón hasta caer dormida a su lado.

Jamás podré ganarme su corazón porque su corazón ya tiene dueña y contra eso no puedo luchar... Lo amaré en silencio como él lo ha hecho durante tanto tiempo. Nunca debe enterarse de mi amor, será un secreto que me llevaré hasta la tumba.


	3. Una señal

_400.— Todo el maldito día mi mente quedó en blanco, luego de la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, no volví a participar en ninguna otra clase..._

_En mi mente sólo estaba él, como venía siendo costumbre desde que acepté el amor que le tengo. Y Hoy tuve una prueba irrefutable de ese amor..._

_Menta, tabaco y café ..._

_Indudablemente era él, siempre él..._

_\- 15/11/96._

La brisa movió mi cabello, era sábado por la tarde y me encontraba en la pequeña terraza de mi casa. Cerré el libro que tenía en las manos y tomé un sorbo del té que reposaba sobre la mesilla. El viento volvió a soplar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, haciendo que el aroma de las flores del jardín de mi madre llegará hasta mis fosas nasales.

Me deleite con un aroma en especial, un aroma que me recordaba a mí abuela materna, el jazmín... Era su flor favorita, desde niña ví la dedicación y el amor con el que cuidaba su jardín lleno de jazmines blancos.

Siempre que volvía de casa de la abuela, traía conmigo el aroma del jazmín. Cuando murió, me hizo un último regalo... Un tallo con tres pequeñas flores blancas, que guarde en una bola de cristal con un hechizo que las haría conservarse tan bonitas y aromáticas como cuando mi abuela me las dió.

El aroma que revoloteaba gracias al viento que soplaba, me fue adormeciendo hasta caer en un sueño profundo, teniendo como última vista la puesta del sol.

_Mis pasos eran lo único que resonaba en aquel túnel, ahora iluminado por antorchas que se encendían con cada paso que daba._

_¿Dónde era este lugar? ¿Acaso estaba muerto?_

_No es posible, aún escucho perfectamente su voz, muy vívida. Aún puedo sentir cuando ella posa sus labios en mi frente, dejando la zona tibia. Aún puedo reconocer en su tono de voz cuando está triste, cuando está contenta o cuando está enfadada..._

_Es frustrante poder sentir pero no poder deleitar mi vista con su belleza, esa belleza que la hace única en el mundo..._

_Sigo mis pasos, quiero encontrar el camino de vuelta, necesito encontrar la luz porque ahí es donde está ella... No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve pero lo haré, ese es mi objetivo; despertar y estar a su lado, sin importar lo que la maldita sociedad diga._

_Cierro mis ojos al percibir el aroma a jazmín, es ella..._

_— Hola Severus, disculpa la tardanza, me había quedado dormida..._

_Siento la calidez en mi piel cuando deja un beso en mi mejilla... Quisiera poder devolverle el beso._

_— Hoy he traído un ramo de azucenas, son del jardín de mi madre, ella te manda saludos y buenos deseos para que despiertes pronto..._

_Hago el intento de que alguna palabra salga de mi boca pero es imposible._

_¡Yo también quiero despertar ya!_

_— Hay días en que pierdo las esperanzas— dice en tono triste— llevas casi tres meses en el hospital...— siento la caricia en mi brazo— dame una señal Severus, quiero tener la certeza de que volverás..._

_¿Una señal? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_La caricia va descendiendo hasta llegar a mi mano, donde junta su mano con la mía..._

_— ¿Podrías apretar mi mano? Por favor...— súplica._

_Levantó mi mano y compruebo que la suya no está, sin embargo, la suavidad y la calidez que siento es tan real, tan tangible..._

_Cierro mi mano, imaginando que la suya está ahí también..._

¡Por Merlín! ¡Apretó mi mano!

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, está vivo y puede sentirme, puede escucharme...

El miedo comienza a invadir mi cuerpo, al darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Si él puede sentirme y escucharme, quiere decir que todo lo que he hablado lo ha escuchado.

Me doy un golpe en la frente, soy una completa estúpida, seguro que lo primero que hará cuando despierte será lanzarme una maldición por ser tan atrevida.

Suelto su mano y limpio la lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla. Creó que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no volver más a velar su sueño.

No soportaría el hecho de que él sepa mis sentimientos y los utilice como arma en mi contra, burlándose y gritando a los cuatro vientos que jamás él podría enamorarse de la insufrible sabelotodo...

Los chicos tenían razón, esto tarde o temprano terminaría y traería consigo una gran tristeza para mí corazón. Ésta sería la última noche que estaría a su lado, la última en que imaginaría que existía un nosotros...

Dentro de poco volvería a Hogwarts y en mi mente sólo cabrían los estudios. Mi amor lo guardaría como mi tesoro más preciado, sólo para mí...

En Hogwarts estaría a salvó de él, lejos para no sentir que es mío, lo extrañaría, pero lo viviría extrañando siempre pero lo más sano era alejarme ahora...

Saque el libro y comencé a leer en voz alta, sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron y el sueño me venció, cayendo rendida con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

Al día siguiente desperté con una sensación de tranquilidad y la habitación tenía un sutil olor a menta... Había soñado con un campo lleno de jazmines, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la calidez que dejó sobre mi mejilla el beso que me dió...

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— Buenos días señorita Granger...— saludo la enfermera que estaba a cargo de Severus.

— Buenos días Sophie, y ya te dije llámame por mi nombre— le recordé.

— Cierto, disculpa Hermione— ambas reímos, era una chica muy amable— por cierto, el señor Snape tiene una visita...

— ¿Una visita? ¿Quién es?— pregunté extrañada pues él no tenía familia que alguien más o yo supiéramos.

— Evangeline Rosier, una señora muy guapa y distinguida, al parecer es amiga de él.

Fruncí el ceño y mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar como loco...

¿Quién es esa tal Evangeline? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué demonios venía?

Los celos serpentearon por todo mi ser... ¿Acaso habrá tenido alguna relación íntima con Severus?

— Hermione, ¿Estás bien?— la voz de Sophie me sacó del trance en el que estaba.

— Sí, todo bien— dije vagamente- y esa mujer, Evangeline, ¿a qué vino?

— Según escuché, vino a verlo, fueron compañeros en Hogwarts pero se distanciaron cuando ella se fue a Italia, incluso se rumorea que fueron pareja...

¿Pareja? Mi mente se desconectó y no escuché nada más de lo que Sophie decía. Los oídos me pitaban y la vista se me nublo por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Definitivamente debía poner distancia entre él y yo. Mi corazón no soportaría verlo con otra mujer... Una mujer real, no el fantasma que era Lily Potter.


	4. Sus hermosos ojos

**De Severus para Lily...**

**Quisiera tener el valor suficiente para decirte cara a cara, lo que siento por tí.**

**Tu aroma, tu piel, tus ojos... Toda tú eres la representación de los efectos que produce tomar amortentia...**

**Rosas y chocolate...**

**\- 25/10/75. (Fragmento de una carta no enviada a Lily)**

*** * * ***

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y el aroma a café y huevos revueltos hizo que mi estómago protestará por la falta de alimentos. Dejé el bolso y el abrigo en el perchero, dirigiendo mis pasos a la cocina donde seguro mi madre se encontraba.

— Buenos días mamá...— saludé desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Buen día hija, ¿qué tal está el señor Snape?— preguntó sin voltear mientras revolvía los huevos.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca y las ganas de llorar volvieron de nuevo, me sentía una tonta... Mi madre volteó y al verme su rostro se tornó preocupado, apagó la cocina y se acercó hasta mí, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

No, nada estaría bien, las lágrimas por fin salieron.

Como pudo mi madre me dirigió hasta mi habitación, y así abrazada a ella, el llanto salió en grandes lágrimas saladas, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó el agotamiento estaba haciendo mella y me fui quedando dormida, lo último que escuche fue la dulce voz de mi madre diciéndome que todo estaría bien...

Abrí los ojos de golpe luego de escuchar el claxon de un automóvil. Volví a cerrar un momento los ojos, la cabeza me dolía y mi estómago protesto por falta de comida.

Hice a un lado la sábana y me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo y mojé un poco mi rostro para terminar de despertar. Al levantar la vista me topé con el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo.

Con ojeras, rastros de lágrimas en mis mejillas y los ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar... En verdad daba verdadera lástima. Este amor acabaría conmigo poco a poco.

Debía dejar de lamentarse, con eso no conseguiría nada más que volverme un lastre de persona, tenía muchas metas por cumplir.

— ¿Hermy?— la voz de mi pelirroja amiga me distrajo de mi reflejo.

— Estoy en el baño, salgo en un momento...— volví a echarme agua, me seque y amarre mi desastre de cabello en un moño.

Cuando salí el torbellino de Ginny se lanzó a mí a darme un abrazo.

— Tú madre me llamó y me comentó lo que sucedió, de inmediato vine a verte— dijo aún aprisionandome entre sus brazos.

— Gracias por venir amiga, pero podrías soltarme, no puedo respirar— me soltó de inmediato y murmuró una disculpa.

Le indique que tomaramos asiento en mi cama y me preparé para el interrogatorio de la pelirroja.

— Y dime, ¿Sucedió algo malo con el profesor Snape?— negué con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

— He decidido no volver a verlo, será adelantar algo que tarde o temprano sucederá— me encogí de hombros— además ya alguien más se encargará de él— dije con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

— ¿Cómo que alguien más? El profesor Snape no tiene familiares...

— Al parecer, es una ex pareja o algo así— interrumpí— así que yo ya no pinto nada ahí, ahora me concentraré en mis estudios para obtener las mejores calificaciones y poder entrar a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas.

— ¿Estás segura Hermy?—preguntó Ginny— no estarás tomando una decisión apresurada, en base a los celos que seguramente sientes.

— Puede ser Ginny, pero ya no puedo más, si sigo así mi vida será una mierda, esperando por algo que jamás llegará, porque seamos sinceras él jamás se enamorará de mí— eso último salió casi en un susurro.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y mi amiga volvió a abrazarme.

— Sabes que yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas y siempre estaré a tu lado, también tienes a Harry y al tonto de mi hermano.

— Lo sé amiga, gracias...

Ginny se fue unas horas después, haciéndome prometerle que la acompañaría al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo año escolar.

Mi madre subió una charola de comida que gustosa acepté, pues tenía mucha hambre. Lavé mis dientes, me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama.

Suspiré hondo, sí era una decisión muy difícil pero necesaria, no quería convertirme en un ser amargado, antisocial y oscuro por el amor no correspondido... Seguiría con mi vida todo lo normal que pudiera y mi amor por él lo guardaría sólo para mí...

Esperando que pronto despertará, sano y salvo, sería suficiente para tranquilizar mi preocupación.

El sueño volvió a invadirme llevándome a un lugar de paz, donde podía soñar con él, con sus ojos, con su aroma...

Los días pasaron terriblemente lentos para mí, lo extrañaba tanto y trataba de mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en él. Los chicos ayudaron mucho, salíamos a diferentes lugares de Londres muggle, nos divertimos enseñándole a Ron y Ginny los juegos en el parque de diversiones, fuimos al cine, a patinar...

En esos momentos, mi mente no me jugaba la mala pasada de recordarmelo. El problema era por las noches, en la soledad de mi habitación, su recuerdo volvía a mí como una tormenta arrasando todo...

Ya mañana volvería a Hogwarts con el propósito de enfocar mi mente y mi tiempo en los estudios. Cerré los ojos y de nuevo el sueño me invadió, sólo que esta vez él no se presentó... Sin saber que se presentaría de otra manera aún más arrasadora para mí corazón...

_El aroma de los jazmines se fue disipando poco a poco y un viento frío recorrió aquel lugar que me pareció aún más sombrío y solitario que antes. Apure mi paso queriendo alcanzar la luz. Esa luz que ella me proporcionaba._

_No quería perderla, no quería volver a permitir que el miedo fuera un obstáculo para alcanzar lo que mi corazón anhela... No, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado mis sentimientos, la guerra ha acabado, ya no hay peligro, el señor oscuro ya no está para arrebatarme a la mujer que amo..._

_Seguí mi camino, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la ví con ese semblante tan relajado, tan inocente, tan transparente..._

_Sus hermosos ojos brillaban ante la luz de la luna, el viento que soplaba mecía su cabello, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío... Verla a escondidas se había convertido en el pan de cada día, me sentía un intruso, un depredador que acecha a su víctima antes de devorarla..._

_¿Qué más podía hacer?_

_No podía ir y decirle que la amo, que moría de ganas por probar sus labios, de embriagar mis sentidos con el aroma de su piel, de abrazarla y sentirla mía, mía y sólo mía..._

_No, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Una guerra se aproximaba y ella estaría en constante peligro debido a su estatus de sangre._

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó o cuánto había avanzado en aquel túnel pero el aroma a jazmín no volvió, ni su voz, ni su calidez trás besar mi mejilla..._

_La incertidumbre y el miedo me invadieron, traté de gritar su nombre pero nada salía de mi boca... ¿Dónde estaba?_

_De pronto los gritos de otra mujer llegaron hasta mí..._

_—Sanador Rodgers, se le necesita en la habitación 90, es una emergencia..._

_¿Qué sucedía? De un momento a otro el túnel quedó completamente en penumbras y mi último pensamiento fue ella y sus hermosos ojos verdes..._


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

_321.—¿Quién es ella?_

_La fotografía mostraba una chica de unos 14 años, sentada sobre una alfombra de hojas, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un roble muy cerca de los linderos del Bosque Prohibido._

_La luz del sol hacía brillar su cabellera roja, parecía fuego... Por lo visto ella no se dió cuenta de la cámara que la enfocaba pues su vista estaba puesta en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos..._

_¿Quién es ella?_

_\- 12/09/94._

El castillo se alzaba imponente bajo la luz de la luna. La reconstrucción había tomado su tiempo pero había quedado tal cual como lo ví la primera vez que pise este lugar.

Todos los alumnos nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor donde la nueva directora y los maestros ya se encontraban. Unos minutos después el profesor Slughorn ingreso a la sala dirigiendo a los alumnos de primer año, dando inicio a la selección de casa.

Ver a los pequeños caminar al frente me recordó lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba yo. Y el recuerdo de sus ojos encontrándose con los míos invadió mi mente...

De niña él me infundía temor. Su rostro tan falto de expresiones, su sarcasmo y la amargura que cargaba a cuestas me hizo luego preguntarme quién o qué lo habían convertido en un ser tan oscuro.

Severus Snape era un enigma que quería descifrar...

Y en tercer año me convertí en prácticamente su sombra. Saber quién era realmente se convirtió en mi obsesión y llegué a aprenderme su rutina diaria al pie de la letra.

Tomaba el desayuno 15 minutos antes de que todos los alumnos y demás maestros lo hicieran, daba sus clases y cuando tenía hora libre se encerraba en su despacho. En la cena, terminaba siempre antes que todos y se retiraba a su despacho de nuevo. A la medianoche salía a caminar a la orilla del Lago Negro, donde a veces fumaba un cigarrillo o simplemente observaba el cielo.

En esos momentos de soledad, me permitía admirarlo más detenidamente. No era precisamente un hombre de gran belleza pero se conservaba en buen estado físico. Alto y de porte galante, su piel blanca relucía bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello negro se mecía con el soplo del viento y sus ojos tan negros como el cielo que observaba tan detenidamente...

Perfeccionista y metódico a la hora de realizar una poción. Aficionado a la lectura, tomaba café por las mañanas y té por las tardes. Su postre favorito era la torta de chocolate con fresas...

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Ginny me sacudió fuertemente...

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté un tanto molesta.

—Evangeline Rosier, eso sucede— dijo señalando hacia la mesa de maestros.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella... Su cabello rubio oscuro caía en ondas por sus hombros, de piel blanca, un rostro muy hermoso y el sutil maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos azules y sus labios finos en color carmín.

Conversaba muy animada con la profesora Mcgonagall. De pronto, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, de inmediato aparte mi mirada.

Hice a un lado el pastel de calabaza que estaba comiendo unos segundos atrás, sentía el estómago revuelto...

¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Minutos después la directora dió por finalizado el banquete y nos indicó ir a nuestras salas comunes, mañana iniciarían las clases.

—Buenos días señor Snape...— saludo la enfermera, demasiado alegre para mí gusto.

— No le veo nada de bueno al día, ¿cuándo me darán el alta?

— Primero debemos asegurarnos que en su cuerpo no hay rastro alguno del veneno de la serpiente que lo mordió, además de que no hay daño cerebral por el coma al que fue inducido...

— Ya entendí que el alta no será tan pronto...— corte su palabrería— haga lo que vino a hacer y déjeme solo.

La chica asintió y luego de checar mis signos vitales y darme unas pociones, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

**(Severus)**

Hace dos semanas que desperté del coma en el que estaba y lo primero que mis ojos observaron fue a mi vieja amiga Evangeline, jamás imaginé que estaría aquí...

De inmediato le pedí el favor de no avisar a nadie más que a Minerva de que había despertado, no quiero periodistas entrometidos o tontos aduladores demostrando su compasión hacia mí, porque estoy seguro que el tonto de Potter ya grito a los cuatro vientos que fui espía para la Orden...

¡Maldito mocoso!

Lancé un suspiro, ya estoy harto de estar en esta cama de hospital, entre estas cuatro paredes. Quiero regresar a Hogwarts, a mí habitación, a mí espacio, a mis clases... Quiero verla...

Cierro los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo de ella me invada... Sus rizos enmarcando su rostro, su piel color canela y sus labios rosados...

Desde aquella vez que leí su diario, me dediqué a observarla y ahí me dí cuenta que ya no era una niña. Me sentí un pervertido al pensar en ella como una mujer... Me sentí un depredador al querer saborear sus labios y tocar su piel... Hermione Granger después de Lily ha sido la única que volvió a provocar sensaciones tan fuertes en mí.

Y me negué a aceptar que lo que sentía por ella era amor, yo no podía amar, no estaba hecho para eso... La vida se había encargado de demostrarme que yo no era apto para amar a nadie.

Por eso, en ese último año en que la vería, me prometí disculparme con ella por todos los insultos de los que fue víctima y me acerqué para entablar una amistad...

Era tan agradable conversar y pasar tiempo a su lado. Las noches se convirtieron en nuestro momento preferido para estar juntos... Cada día debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no confesarle que la amaba, que el amor que ella sentía por mí era correspondido, que moría de ganas por probar sus labios, que su sonrisa me hacía el hombre más afortunado del mundo...

¿Por qué ella no estaba aquí cuando desperté?

Sólo espero que aún quiera seguir con nuestra amistad. Quiero que escuche de mi propia boca las razones por las cuales acepté ser un espía y posiblemente encontrar el valor que necesito para confesar lo que siento por ella...

**_19 de septiembre de 1998._**

A penas pisé la sala común de Gryffindor una avalancha de compañeros se lanzaron a desearme feliz cumpleaños. Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada les di las gracias y me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la salida.

De camino al Gran Comedor, varios otros alumnos hicieron lo mismo. Aún no me acostumbro a la fama por ser heroína de guerra.

Ya en la mesa de los leones, tomé asiento y procedí a servirme el desayuno, Ginny y los chicos aún no bajaban, seguro estaban aún dormidos. Cuando iba a dar la primera cucharada a mí cereal, una lechuza llegó y dejó un paquete envuelto en papel color rojo.

Leí la pequeña nota, que provenía de la señora Weasley, el regalo era un suéter que ella misma tejió en color verde con una gran "H" en color dorado.

Los chicos llegaron un momento después y claro no faltaron sus felicitaciones, las únicas que en verdad me hacían feliz. El desayuno terminó y la jornada de estudio comenzó.

Desafortunadamente la primera hora era DCAO, desde que la tal Evangeline es la maestra he evitado participar en esa clase, muy difícil pues la mujer se empeña en hacer preguntas dirigidas a mí y a pesar de no ser sutil a la hora de dirigirle una mala cara, ella no se amedrenta con nada.

— Bien, la clase ha terminado, recuerden el ensayo que deben entregar el jueves...

Comencé a guardar mis cosas, Ron y Harry tienen hora libre y yo tengo Runas Antiguas.

— Nos vemos en Pociones, Hermy.

— Nos vemos chicos— me despedí y antes de salir del aula, la señora indeseable habló.

— Señorita Granger, ¿me permite un momento?— me dí la vuelta y caminé hasta el escritorio.

— Que sea rápido, debo ir a mí siguiente clase.

— Sólo quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños...

— Mmm gracias...— murmuré en respuesta -— debo irme.

No le dí oportunidad de hablar algo más y me dirigí a la salida. En verdad, no soportaba a esa mujer.

Por fin llegaba la hora de la cena, este día transcurrió terriblemente lento para mí gusto. Tomé asiento y me serví una buena porción de estofado de ternera y puré de patatas, tenía mucha hambre.

Una vez que acabe, todo el Gran Comedor comenzó a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Incluso los de Slytherin. Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

**(Severus)**

Caminé hasta el roble en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, la luna se asomaba entre las nubes. Me sentía un poco cansado debido al esfuerzo que hice al utilizar la aparición pero debía estar aquí, estoy seguro que ella vendrá...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el crujir de unas ramas me hizo voltear... Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los de ella reflejaron sorpresa y los míos alegría por verla de nuevo.

Corrío hacía mí y sin dudarlo la envolví entre mis brazos...

**(Hermione)**

¿Era una alucinación? No, en realidad, era él...

Su aroma embriago mis fosas nasales y su calor envolvió mi cuerpo...

— Feliz cumpleaños Jean... —dijo casi en un susurro.

¡Por Merlín! Había extrañado su voz...

Sin lugar a dudas, estar así entre sus brazos fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tuve.


	6. Mi pequeña Jean

_500.— La última clase del día fue DCAO y jamás imaginé que el profesor Snape me pidiera quedarme un momento..._

_Sentí como mi corazón saltó emocionado y expectante por saber que quería hablar conmigo..._

_Y definitivamente jamás en todos estos años en Hogwarts imaginé que el profesor se disculparía por todos los insultos que me hizo... Sorprendida, no supe que decir y a continuación al ver que no hablaba me pidió que fuéramos amigos..._

_¡Amigos! Internamente grite cual si fuera una mandrágora... Acepté porque es la oportunidad que siempre busqué desde que me convertí en su acosadora, como me dice Ginny..._

_Ser amigos me dará la oportunidad de descifrar el enigma que es Severus Snape..._

_01/11/96._

**(Hermione)**

Era tan reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, escuchar el latido de su corazón y que mis sentidos se embriagaran de su aroma... No quiero abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que es un sueño, que él no está aquí...

— Todo esto es real, Jean, aquí estoy...— y como si hubiera leído mi mente, su voz se volvió a escuchar.

¿Por qué escuchar su voz me hacía erizar la piel?

El viento soplo un poco y yo me aparte de él, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude hacer más que sonreírle. Mis ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas, no era un sueño... Era real, él estaba aquí, había despertado y no estuve ahí para verlo. La sonrisa se fue apagando al percatarme de que quién estuvo ahí fue la insoportable de Evangeline Rosier.

Y sentí rabia, celos. Me crucé de brazos, mientras que a él se le dibujaba una media sonrisa burlona.

— Nunca en mi vida había presenciado como una persona cambiara tan rápido de estado de ánimo...— dijo burlón.

Una carcajada salió de mi boca al recordar que dijo las mismas palabras aquella vez en que como castigo me puso a colocar en frascos ojos de sapos... Completamente asqueroso.

**(Severus)**

¡Por Salazar! Escuchar su risa era una melodía para mis oídos. Tener la oportunidad de ser la razón de su alegría me hacía feliz a mi también. Haberla tenido de nuevo entre mis brazos fue como volver a vivir. Amarla y tener la certeza de que ella me ama hace que le agradezca a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad de seguir aquí...

Cuando paró de carcajearse nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse...

— ¿Hace cuánto?— pregunta seria y un poco triste.

— Dos o tres semanas...

— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí...— dijo en un susurro— ¿cuándo te dieron el alta?— está vez fuí yo quien se puso serio.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me observo ceñuda.

— ¡Eres un inconciente!— grito furiosa— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente?

— Ya estaba harto de estar entre esas cuatro paredes, además yo me siento perfectamente bien— expliqué— no podía dejar de desearte un feliz cumpleaños y traerte tú regalo.

— ¿Mi regalo?— preguntó incrédula y menos furiosa.

Asentí y extraje del bolsillo de mi abrigo la pequeña caja color rojo, muy Gryffindor para mí gusto, pero por ella puedo soportarlo.

Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Tomó la cajita de mi mano y procedió a abrirla.

Sus ojos brillaron felices y se cristalizaron por las lágrimas...

— Es muy hermoso, Severus...— dijo emocionada— muchas gracias.

Tomé la cadena de plata con el colgante de un pequeño jazmín blanco, ella se dió la vuelta apartando su cabello para colocar su regalo. Una vez puesto, volvió a abrazarme murmurando un gracias.

Así abrazado a ella y con la luna como testigo prometí confesarle mi amor. Este regalo era el primer paso a dar en el plan que he elaborado para confesarle mis sentimientos, entregarle por fin mi corazón y que haga con el lo que quiera.

Mi pequeña Jean... La amo y aún no tengo una explicación clara de cómo y porqué el amor que sentía por Lily acabó dando paso a este amor por ella, la insufrible sabelotodo...

La hora de la despedida llegó...

— Deberías ir a dormir, es muy tarde...— comenté.

— Y tú debes volver al hospital...— dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Que remedio— puse los ojos en blanco y ella sonrió— estaremos en contacto por carta, sólo espero que me den el alta pronto.

— No seas necio, Severus es por tu bien... Hasta pronto— volvió a abrazarme y antes de irse dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

Fue una gran sorpresa para mí, nunca antes lo había hecho y esa sensación de calidez que ella me daba se acentúo más con ese beso.

— Hasta pronto Jean...

La observé perderse en la oscuridad de la noche y cuando estuve seguro de que no me vería, me dejé caer sobre un viejo tronco, me sentía cansado...

— Eres un inconciente, Severus— se escuchó la voz de Evangeline.

— Calla y ayúdame, debo volver a San Mungo antes de que se enteren que no estoy.

— Claro y como siempre yo estoy cubriendote, vamos...— tomó mi brazo y caminamos rumbo a su despacho para utilizar la chimenea.

Las llamas verdes nos envolvieron y salimos a uno de los pasillos del piso donde esta ubicada mi habitación. Era medianoche y el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Una vez en mi habitación, cambié mi ropa a la ridícula bata de hospital. Evangeline me dió una poción para dormir y poder descansar. Agradecí su ayuda y ella se despidió.

El sueño me invadió casi de inmediato y como siempre mi último pensamiento fue ella con su hermosa sonrisa...

*** * * ***

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro y lúgubre callejón de Londres muggle, la figura de un encapuchado esperaba ansioso la llegada de su cómplice.

El sonido de la aparición lo alertó, con varita en mano enfrentó a quien había llegado...

— Ya era hora...— habló el encapuchado— ¿qué noticias me tienes?

— Él ya ha despertado pero aún sigue en San Mungo...

— ¿Y la sangre sucia?— interrumpió el hombre.

— En Hogwarts...

— Bien, por el momento no puedo hacer nada, los necesito juntos, mantenme al tanto...— y luego desapareció.

Minutos después la otra persona desaparecía también, de aquel callejón solitario...


	7. Baile de Halloween (Parte 1)

_235.— Hoy iba tarde a la clase de Runas Antiguas, casi no dormí, debía terminar el ensayo de Estudios muggles. El caso es que, en mi carrera no me percate de quién iba por los corredores._

_En mi defensa, yo pensé que todos, tanto alumnos como maestros, estaban en las aulas de clases... Mi cuerpo chocó contra otro de pecho ancho y fuerte, mi mochila cayó al suelo y yo hubiera caído también sino ha sido porque una mano me tomó del brazo..._

_Mi piel se erizo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, temerosa volví mis ojos para confirmar de quién se trataba. Sus ojos negros se me quedaron viendo fijamente por un instante..._

_— Tenga más cuidado, señorita Granger...— con un grácil movimiento de varita recogió todo lo que había caído de mi mochila._

_Lo ví marcharse, aturdida y confundida me pregunté del porqué de su comportamiento tan... ¿Atípico? No me había gritado que era una tonta por no tener mayor precaución al caminar y además no me ha quitado ningún punto..._

_Seguramente sólo es algo pasajero debido al estrés que nos causa a todos la presencia de Umbrige en el colegio..._

_\- 25/10/95_

*** * * ***

El día inició como cualquier otro, baje a desayunar al Gran Comedor, los chicos aún no bajaban. Tomé asiento junto a Giny y procedí a servirme unas tostadas, café y un poco de fruta.

El reloj marcó las ocho en punto y la hermosa lechuza negra hizo acto de presencia, trayendo consigo una carta de Severus, como siempre lo ha hecho luego del día de mi cumpleaños. Intenté acariciar al ave pero me dio un picotazo.

— Odioso... — murmuré mientras desataba la carta de su pata. Una vez lo hice, emprendió su vuelo.

— ¿Es carta del murciélago? — preguntó burlona mi amiga.

— No lo llames así, y si es carta de él — respondí con una sonrisita tonta.

— Amiga, no tienes remedio, estás completamente enamorada del murciélago... — mis mejillas seguro se tornaron rojas.

— Callate, que tú no te quedas atrás, bien que andas babeando por Zabini...— la pelirroja casi se atraganta con el pedazo de tostada que se había llevado a la boca— ¡Ja! Te descubrí, ¿cuándo pensabas contarme?

— Precisamente hoy, el estúpido de Zabini quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy su novia— comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco — dile a Harry y al tonto de mi hermano que nos vemos en la Sala de Menesteres, luego de la cena.

— Está bien, les avisaré. Sólo esperó que tu hermano no se ponga como un loco.

— Ni que lo intente, mamá ya lo sabe y me apoya. Y bueno me voy, tengo Herbología y no quiero llegar tarde.

Giny se levantó y tomó su mochila, se despidió de mí con un beso. Minutos después aparecieron los chicos. Les di el recado, un poco extrañados desayunaron y luego nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase, que para mi desgracia era DCAO.

El día pasó muy lento y monótono, con muchas tareas por hacer y mucho por estudiar. Estaba impaciente por leer la carta de Severus, en el transcurso del día no pude, en el almuerzo a penas si pude comer algo. Ronald pasó preguntándome si yo sabía algo de lo que Giny quería contarnos. ¡Por Merlín! Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El timbre que daba por finalizada la última hora de clase, sonó y todos salieron disparados a sus salas comunes para dejar los libros y demás material utilizado en clases. Logré cambiarme de ropa justo a tiempo para que Ronald nos arrastrará al Gran Comedor alegando que tiene hambre.

— Vamos, Giny, dinos qué quieres contarnos — rogaba con la boca llena de estofado de patatas.

— ¡Ya basta! Cuando estemos en la Sala de Menesteres, lo sabrás. Ahora dejame cenar en paz— contestó mi amiga, ya enfadada.

Ron terminó su cena en silencio, pues ya sabía que cuando Ginevra Weasley se enfadaba, lo más sensato era no seguir molestándola.

La cena terminó y los cuatro nos encaminamos a la Sala de Menesteres...

— ¡Zabini es tu novio! ¿Estás loca Ginevra?— gritó Ronald.

— Vuelve a llamarme loca y te arrepentirás... — siseo molesta su hermana— y no es que este pidiendo tu permiso, mamá ya lo sabe y esta de acuerdo — dijo cruzándose de brazos— quise decírselos yo misma porque Blaise esta dispuesto a que todos se enteren.

— Tendré vigilado a Zabini y como te haga daño se las verá conmigo— dijo Ron aún molesto— así que dile que esta a prueba.

Giny puso los ojos en blanco pero aceptó, para ser Ron la conversación no fue tan mal.

*** * ***

Septiembre transcurrió normalmente, entre clases, deberes, salidas a Hogsmeade y las habituales cartas de Severus. Ya fue dado de alta y ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, es un alivio para mí saber eso. Aún no decide si volver a Hogwarts como docente o dedicarse a otros asuntos.

Sinceramente, yo estaría encantada de que volviera a dar clases y poder verlo a diario, tratarnos como amigos, conversar como aquellas noches previas a que Hogwarts fuera tomado por Voldemort.

Suspire y mis ojos se deleitaron con el atardecer. El ambiente se estaba tornando fresco y algunas hojas iban coloreándose con los colores típicos del otoño. Tomé entre mis dedos el colgante que Severus me regaló por mi cumpleaños y una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Lo amaba tan intensamente que a veces ni yo misma me creía que lo amará.

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y recogí mis cosas, pronto comenzaría la cena. Dirigí mis pasos hacia el castillo dejando atrás ese frondoso roble donde siempre me ha gustado sentarme a leer o simplemente tener un momento de paz...

Ese árbol es el testigo de varias conversaciones que sostuve con Severus cuando estaba en sexto, cuando me pidió que fuésemos amigos. Ese año para mí fue fabuloso porque pude conocer al hombre misterioso que era. Pude ver su lado más real y me enamoré aún más...

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, el bullicio de siempre nos rodeaba, los chicos hablaban de las estrategias que utilizarían en el partido de quidditch de este fin de semana. Mcgonagall llamó nuestra atención.

— Queridos alumnos, antes de que el banquete dé inicio, para mí es un placer comunicarles, que para Halloween tendremos un baile de disfraces— todos se emocionaron — será en parejas...— casi todos abuchearon — y habrá un premio de 200 puntos al mejor disfraz, eso es todo.

La comida apareció y todos se lanzaron a comer. No es de mi agrado que haya un baile de parejas, ¿a quién demonios invitaré? O peor aún, ¿quién querría invitar a la rata de biblioteca?

Definitivamente los bailes y yo no nos llevamos. En cuarto año, cuando Víktor quiso darme un beso fue todo un desastre, estaba nerviosa y no tenía ni idea de como besar. Al final, lo detuve y con eso se fue la oportunidad de dar mi primer beso...

Luego del anunció del baile, el tema de cada día en los pasillos, en las horas de descanso y antes de dormir era el maldito baile. Qué disfraz usarían, cómo y a quién le pedirían ser su pareja, incluso Harry y Ron hablaban de eso, misteriosamente ninguno soltó palabra alguna de quiénes serían sus acompañantes.

Me sentía frustrada porque el estúpido baile se acercaba y yo sería la única que asistiría sin pareja. El disfraz ya lo tenía por insistencia de Ginevra, lógicamente ella asistiría con su novio Zabini.

Faltaban tres días para el baile y con certeza me quedaría en mi habitación leyendo un libro, tomando chocolate caliente y sola... Sí, eso era lo mejor.


	8. Baile de Halloween (Parte 2)

_604.— Severus Snape, fue siempre para mí un enigma... Uno, que me empeñé en revelar y aunque lo veía imposible, hoy he resuelto una parte de ese enigma..._

_Su máscara ha caído ante mí... Y para mi desdicha su alma y su corazón tienen dueña..._

_Rosas y chocolate... Lily Evans..._

_\- 01/12/96._

*** * * ***

El día del dichoso baile de Halloween llegó, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Me levanté perezosa, y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, tal vez así logre despertar del todo. Las clases han sido suspendidas debido al tonto baile, así tendremos el tiempo suficiente para arreglarnos. Ruedo los ojos, en verdad, no entiendo que divertido tiene un baile...

Una vez terminó de ducharme, me seco y me pongo la ropa, algo cómodo y bajó al Gran Comedor a tomar el desayuno.

— Buenos días... — saludo a Giny y los chicos.

— ¿Lista para el baile?— pregunta emocionada la pelirroja — nos reuniremos en la Sala de Menesteres para arreglarnos.

— Perfecto...— murmuró mientras me sirvo una taza con café y tostadas.

— Vamos, Hermy, animate un poco— pidió Giny.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No tengo pareja para el estúpido baile, incluso Harry y Ronald tienen... — dije enfurruñada— así que no me pidas que me animé — hice a un lado las tostadas y el café — ya no tengo hambre, permiso— me levanté y salí del Gran Comedor.

Sé que ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de que no tenga pareja, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan miserable. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera el fastidioso de Cormac me invitó...

Fui hasta mi habitación para buscar mi bolso de cuentas, pasaría todo el día en mi lugar favorito...

**(Severus)**

Terminé de escribir la carta, la metí en un sobre y llamé Hermes, mi lechuza negra para que la entregará. Había decidido no volver a la docencia, no sería ético de mi parte tratar de conquistar a quien sería mi alumna. Abriré mi propio negocio, fabricar y vender pociones realizadas con mi toque personal.

Doy el último trago a mi café y procedo a ir al Ministerio, para hacer el papeleo necesario y comenzar a montar mi laboratorio en el local que compré en el Callejón Diagon. Espero acabar pronto con los trámites, ya que por la noche tengo un compromiso... Digamos que cierta castaña necesitará una pareja en el baile de Halloween...

Y el recuerdo de Lily, invade mi mente. Hoy también es su aniversario luctuoso... ¿Acaso hoy todo sería diferente si yo le hubiera confesado lo que sentía por ella? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... Pero los "y si.." hoy ya no ayudan en nada. Debo seguir adelante, tomar esta segunda oportunidad que la vida me ha dado y no ser el mismo cobarde del pasado...

Esta vez no permitiré que la mujer que amo, sea de otro... Esta vez me dejaré guiar por lo que mi corazón siente y quiere...

**(Hermione)**

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y levanté la vista. El sol ya estaba ocultándose, una brisa fresca soplaba haciendo que las hojas se movieran perezosas y los pajaritos buscaban sus nidos.

Suspire levantándome para recoger la manta sobre la que estaba sentada, guardé el libro en mi bolso y me quedé ahí de pie bajo el roble sopesando si ir o no al baile... Ordené a mis pies a avanzar hacia el castillo, seguro Ginny y Luna ya estarían en la Sala de Menesteres, esperando por mí.

Fui a mi habitación, tomé la caja color dorado que contenía mi disfraz y me encaminé con las chicas. A pesar de no tener pareja y de lo miserable que me sentía, no quería que mis amigos tuvieran un mal rato por mí...

Abrí la puerta y un vendaval pelirrojo se lanzó a abrazarme...

— Amiga, siento mucho lo que paso esta mañana en el Gran Comedor. Si no quieres asistir a la fiesta, está bien...— decía mientras me apretujaba— no me enojaré, ni te hechizare, pero por favor, disculpame...— se apartó de mí y espero ansiosa mi respuesta.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, Ginny. Disculpenme ustedes por ser tan grosera, y claro que iré a ese baile con ustedes...— sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a parlotear sobre que me diera una buena ducha...

— El tiempo es oro, Jean y hoy debes deslumbrar en ese baile.

Así que, armandome de paciencia para lo que vendría, me metí a la ducha antes de que a Ginevra Weasley le diera un patatús...

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se cerró y yo me quedé sola. De pie, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que Ginny había traído.

Mis dedos acariciaron la suave tela de mi vestido y mi mente me jugó la mala pasada de imaginar que era su piel... Cerré los ojos, mientras recorría la tela, la imagen de recorrer su espalda hizo que mis vellos se erizarán...

Volví a abrir los ojos y contemplé el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía. Mi disfraz era el de una hada. El reloj de la Sala marcó las 20:00 hrs, el banquete comenzaría en breve... Tomé el antifaz, me lo coloqué y salí rumbo al Gran Comedor...

Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar varias mesas para diez personas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que en el centro era la pista de baile. Presidiendo, la larga mesa donde ya estaban los maestros, mis ojos se posaron en cada uno de ellos, con la esperanza de verlo en su puesto...

Un momento, alguien sí estaba en su puesto, pero no era Severus Snape. ¿Será algún maestro nuevo? ¿Su reemplazo?

No podía saber quién era o cómo lucía su rostro, pues llevaba un antifaz liso color blanco, que cubría desde sus cejas hasta un poco por debajo de su nariz...

Aparte mi mirada, antes de que el individuo se diera cuenta de mi escrutinio. Tomé asiento donde estaban Ginny y Zabini. Ambos iban a juego con sus disfraces, él era un frasco de mermelada y ella uno de mantequilla de maní, en verdad, se veían muy graciosos.

Minutos después, Harry y Ronald entraban al Gran Comedor, haciendo que todos quedarán con la boca abierta, pues llevaban del brazo, a nada más y nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, respectivamente... Y si eso causo revuelo, el que Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood entrarán como pareja, hizo que algunas chicas, se desmayarán...

Al parecer, los tiempos han cambiado, los prejuicios han quedado atrás... Sonreí feliz, al parecer no sólo a mí me habían flechado... Las novedosas parejas tomaron asiento en la mesa donde estábamos Ginny, Blaise y yo.

La comida apareció y con ella la oportunidad de entablar conversación. Los Slytherin pidieron perdón por como actuaron y para sorpresa de todos Ronald nos contó que a finales de nuestro quinto año comenzó una relación con Astoria... Las apariencias engañan y ahí me di cuenta que los Slytherin debían mantener las apariencias delante de sus padres y el señor oscuro.

Todos habíamos sufrido los embates de una guerra que ninguno pidió. Y estoy segura que a pesar de nuestros pasados podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y la pista de baile estaba a rebosar de chicos y chicas que bailaban. En una esquina había una barra con cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza, bocadillos y dulces.

Los chicas me habían arrastrado a la pista para bailar. Creó que no fue tan grave no tener pareja, he disfrutado mucho de la fiesta... De pronto, la música cambió a una más suave, todos se colocaron en pareja y aproveché para escabullirme y tomar un poco de aire.

La luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado, el viento soplaba haciendo volar las hojas de los árboles... Caminé hasta la orilla del Lago Negro, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro...

**(Severus)**

Ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su simpleza la hacía ver como una criatura exótica... Un hada; con hermosas alas color dorado, entallando sus curvas un vestido blanco de delgados tirantes. Sus rizos definidos y cayendo por su espalda y hombros...

— Buenas noches, señorita...— rompí el silencio. Ella se dio la vuelta, un poco asustada.

— Buenas noches...— contestó tímida — ¿es usted un nuevo maestro? — preguntó.

— No, solos he venido como invitado al baile. He querido ver a una hermosa mujer...— asintió y pude ver como el gusanillo de la curiosidad la atacaba.

— ¿Quién puede ser esa mujer?— soltó— ¡por Merlín! Disculpe eso no es de mi incumbencia — se disculpó sonrojada.

— En realidad, si es de su incumbencia... — di un paso hacia ella— porque es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y es una insufrible sabelotodo...— quede a unos centímetros de su rostro, su aroma a jazmines me embriagó.

»Tiene pequeñas pecas esparcidas por el puente de su nariz, es una entrometida y le encantaba contestar preguntas aún cuando no se le permitía hablar... Una hermosa mujer de la cual estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorado...

Me quité el antifaz y sin dejar que ella hablará, la acerqué y junte nuestros labios...

Sentí como mi piel se erizaba y mi corazón latía como un loco. Sus labios eran ambrosía. Tocar su piel, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, darle en ese beso lo que por tanto tiempo me había guardado...


	9. Un vociferador para Snape

_"Mi objetivo al realizar amortentia era que su efecto tuviera un tiempo más prolongado... No quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, no quería volver a amar y no ser amado de la misma manera... Sé que ella me ama, por lo que leí en su diario, así es, pero es inevitable no sentir miedo..._

_Jazmín, ese fue el aroma que embriagó mis sentidos. Cada rincón de mi habitación olía a jazmín..._

_-20/09/96. (Anotación hecha por Severus)_

**_**

**(Hermione)**

Necesitaba un pellizco para saber que esto que esta sucediendo no es otro de mis sueños. Quería comprobar que era real, que era él diciéndome que esta enamorado de mí, que son sus labios los que estoy probando...

El beso fue bajando de intensidad poco a poco, hasta que cesó y quedamos frente con frente. Su respiración era igual de irregular que la mía y el latido de su corazón era desbocado igual que el mío. ¡Por Merlín! Me siento tan extasiada, por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad...

— No volveré a la docencia...— anunció rompiendo el silencio — no puedo volver como maestro, no cuando mi objetivo es cortejarte— abrí mis ojos sorprendida y emocionada por tal declaración.

¿Cortejarme? Escuché bien...

— ¿Y a qué te dedicarás? — solté para no quedar como una estúpida.

— Montaré una tienda donde venderé pociones y posiblemente pueda exportarlas a otros países — explicó sin apartar sus ojos de mí— ¿por qué tan callada, Jean?— preguntó socarrón.

— Es que aún estoy en shock. ¿Cómo fue que supiste de mis sentimientos por ti? Yo jamás te insinúe algo, fui muy cuidadosa... — anuncié lo que tenía rondando en mi mente— yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora saber que tú también me amas, es algo que jamás imaginé.

— Cuando te pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, yo ya sentía algo por ti y por eso quise acercarme, conocerte. Poco a poco fui descubriendo que lo que sentía era amor pero el miedo a la guerra que se aproximaba me impidió decirte sobre mis sentimientos — explicó— luego estuve en coma por las mordeduras de la serpiente, y aún en la inconsciencia, podía escuchar tu voz...— y pareció recordar esos momentos— tú me cuidabas cada noche, me leías y una vez al borde de las lágrimas me pediste que no me rindiera y que me amabas— sentí mi rostro arder de la vergüenza.

Él escuchó todo lo que yo decía en esas largas noches, en donde velaba sus sueños, anhelando que abriera sus ojos y que lo primero que viera fuese yo. Desafortunadamente no sucedió así, fue la tal Evangeline quien estuvo ahí.

Me crucé de brazos, enojada.

— ¿Qué significa Evangeline para ti?— lancé la pregunta sin tapujo alguno.

— Es una amiga. La conocí cuando ingresé a Hogwarts, ella me ayudó mucho cuando Lily dejó de ser mi amiga...— guardó silencio y se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa burlona— ¿acaso estás celosa?— frunci el ceño aún más molesta.

¿Celosa? No, para nada...

_Claro que sí..._ Dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

— Jean, mirame...— dijo tomándome del mentón para que nuestras miradas se encontrarán — no debes sentir celos, ella es sólo una amiga...— suspiro y meditó antes de hablar— soy un hombre mayor y por lo tanto sé perfectamente que te debo respeto, quiero cortejarte como se debe en cuanto te gradúes — citó acariciando mi mejilla— quiero darte lo mejor de mí...

»Quiero ser el hombre que tú te mereces. Quiero amarte de una manera pura y sincera, y por ningún momento quiero que pienses que podría engañarte con otra mujer. Te amo solamente a ti.

Mis ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, me sentía feliz de escuchar ese te amo de sus labios. Mi corazón en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho de tan rápido que latía.

Está vez fui yo quien se acercó y junté nuestros labios. No era un sueño, esto que estaba sintiendo era real, él me ama, él está aquí conmigo y yo estoy con él...

*** * ***

Los días siguieron su curso normal luego de esa mágica noche. Severus siguió enviando una carta cada día, contando cómo va el proceso de montar la tienda y el laboratorio en el Callejón Diagon.

Ginny me dejó sorda de los gritos que dio cuando le conté sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche. Ron y Harry, quedaron sorprendidos al saber que él corresponde mi amor, me desearon lo mejor y estaban muy felices por mí.

Dentro de una semana comenzarían las vacaciones de Navidad, mañana tenemos un examen en Pociones. Los chicos están en entrenamiento de quidditch y yo vine a la biblioteca a estudiar...

— Hola, Granger...— saludó Malfoy. Porque también hemos estado interactuando con los Slytherin.

— Hola, Malfoy, ¿qué haces por aquí? — aparté los libros que habían esparcidos en la mesa— creí que estarías en entrenamiento para el partido del fin de semana.

— Fue ayer el entrenamiento, además estoy seguro que les ganaremos— sonrió de lado— vine por aquí, porque Luna esta terminando un ensayo de Encantamientos, por allá — señaló unas mesas más allá.

A veces se me hacía raro ver a Luna y Malfoy como pareja, pero ambos se complementaban, Luna era la luz que necesitaba la oscuridad en la que Malfoy estaba.

— Así que, tú y mi padrino tienen algo...— comentó burlón.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunté asustada— un momento, ¿Severus es tu padrino? — él asintió aún con su expresión burlona en el rostro— vaya, no lo sabía — murmuré.

— Eso es lo de menos, jamás imaginé que la sabelotodo se enamorará del profesor que la insultaba en clases — comentó — y cuando me pidió que apartará a cualquiera que quisiera invitarte al baile de Halloween, me carcajee porque jamás lo había visto en plan de enamorado— terminó sonriendo.

Malfoy dijo: _"...cuando me pidió que apartará a cualquiera que quisiera invitarte al baile..."_

Entre cerré los ojos y pude ver en el rostro de Malfoy que había metido la pata... Mi querido Snape estás en problemas...

*** * ***

**(Severus)**

Hoy por la mañana había llegado vía lechuza el permiso expedido por el Ministerio para montar mi laboratorio. Ya tengo todo en regla para comenzar a trabajar, hace una semana contacté con un viejo conocido que reside en Australia, es medimago y está dispuesto a proveer el hospital con mis pociones, formalmente ya tengo a mi primer cliente.

Yo personalmente me encargué de montar todo lo necesario para el laboratorio, no quiero que ningún torpe arruiné mis pociones. Tal vez necesité ayuda con el empaquetado de las pociones pero eso ya lo veré después.

El picoteo en una de las ventanas me hizo dejar a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando y me levanté a abrir para que la lechuza entrará. Era de las lechuzas que Hogwarts ponía a disposición de los alumnos para mandar correo.

Mi corazón saltó emocionado. Sólo Hermione mandaría carta de Hogwarts. Tomé el sobre color rojo y la lechuza emprendió su vuelo. Al ver más detenidamente el sobre me di cuenta que era un ¿vociferador?

Procedí a abrir la endemoniada carta y al instante la voz de Jean se escuchó por toda la estancia...

**_¡Severus Snape eres un insensible! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de utilizar a Malfoy para apartar a cualquiera que quisiera invitarme al baile? Y yo pensando que no era lo suficiente para que alguien me invitara... ¡Eres un idiota! Te juró que en cuanto te vea te lanzó un hechizo..._**

Una vez terminó el mensaje la carta se hizo pedazos... Draco es un lengua larga, se las verá conmigo...

¡Por Merlín! Ahora tengo que buscar la forma de pedirle disculpas a Jean, esa mujer es capaz de lanzarme un hechizo...


	10. Sombras al acecho

_567.— Mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, me había dirigido a orillas del Lago Negro, simplemente para observar como el sol se iba ocultando..._

_Saqué mi varita e hice algunas burbujas de colores. De pronto, una de las burbujas fue explotada por la llegada de un patronus, era un cachorro león... El pequeño correteo alrededor de mí y luego desapareció._

_Extrañada me levanté y observé los alrededores para ver quién era el o la dueña de ese patronus. Al no ver a nadie, volví a sentarme y una sensación de que ese el león pertenecía a alguien que conocía me inundó el corazón..._

_30/11/96._

*** ***

**20 de diciembre de 1998.**

**(Hermione)**

Hace unas horas he llegado a casa, hoy formalmente inician las vacaciones por Navidad. Afuera una ligera nieve caía, cubriendo todo como un manto blanco. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro al recordar el fin de semana pasado en nuestra última salida a Hogsmeade...

_... Me había separado de los chicos para ir a Honeydukes, quería comprar algunos dulces que a mamá le encantan y por supuesto comprar unas cuantas ranas de chocolate para mí._

_Ingresé a la tienda, que lucía llena de alumnos que entraban y salían, con bolsas llenas de dulces. Dentro era cálido y me dirigí donde se encontraban las varitas de regaliz y los calderos de chocolate. Una vez tuve mis compras, salí y una ventisca helada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda._

_— Hola Jean...— detuve mi caminar saludar.escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar esa voz._

_— Señor Snape...— hablé dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él — ¿qué hace por aquí?_

_— Vine a hablar contigo. Toda la semana no has contestado mis cartas— explicó — ¿aún sigues molesta?_

_— ¿Alguna razón por la cual estaría enojada?— pregunté entrecerrando los ojos._

_— En mi defensa, jamás hubiera permitido que alguno de esos niños ineptos fuera tu pareja— comentó._

_— Eres un insensible, Severus. Esa decisión sólo me correspondía a mí. Me sentí tan poca cosa cuando vi que nadie me había pedido ir al baile como su pareja, llámame infantil pero mi autoestima no es la mejor...— expliqué bajando la mirada._

_»Te amo, Severus, pero no puedes hacer cosas como esas. Te respeto y me respeto a mí misma, jamás tendría algún tipo de relación con otro hombre que no fueras tú._

_— Lo siento...— se acercó y me tomó del mentón para que nuestras miradas se encontrarán — eres una extraordinaria mujer y admito que los celos me carcomen cada vez que imaginó que otro idiota quiera algo contigo— lanzó un sonoro suspiro— prometo comportarme mejor. Ahora, ¿de qué forma te cobrarás este error?— terminó._

_— Mi madre te ha invitado a que pases la noche de navidad con nosotras— anuncié con una gran sonrisa— te enviaré una carta con la dirección y la hora. Hasta luego._

_Deposité un beso en su mejilla y me di la vuelta, dejándolo petrificado y con cara de sorpresa..._

... Lástima que en ese momento no tenía una cámara e inmortalizar su expresión. En realidad, mi madre no lo había invitado, fue idea mía. No me arrepiento, de todas formas algún día debía conocer a mi mamá y que mejor momento que la noche de Navidad.

Terminé de escribir la carta donde le informaba de la hora y la dirección de mi casa. Se la puse en la pata a la lechuza negra de Severus y esta emprendió su vuelo. Dentro de cinco días lo vería...

Baje las escaleras y le anuncié a mi madre que iría a la tienda en busca de un papel para envolver el regalo para Severus. Me puse las botas y el abrigo, mi varita iba en uno de los bolsillos.

Camine a unas cuadras de la casa y en un callejón me desaparecí. El centro de Londres estaba tan bullicioso como siempre. Los edificios y las tiendas lucían llenos de color con los adornos de la temporada.

Una vez tuve lo que buscaba, salí de nuevo a la calle. Me metí en el mismo callejón de antes y desaparecí. Está vez camine sin prisa, disfrutando de la brisa que recorría y la ligera nieve que caía.

Algunos niños jugaban a hacer bolas de nieve y tirarlas. Otros hacían muñecos que adornaban con sombreros y bufandas viejas. Los adornos navideños adornaban las casas por las que pasaba y alguno que otro villancico se escuchaba en la lejanía.

A una cuadra de llegar a casa, me detuve y observé los alrededores. El silencio reinaba, de pronto ya no se escuchaban las risas de los niños o los villancicos. Me sentí observada.

Acaricié mi varita con la mano, preparada para ser utilizada. Retomé el paso, apresurándome a llegar hasta la casa. Iba con el corazón palpitandome deprisa. Abrí la puerta y ya dentro lancé un suspiro, traté de no pensar demás en la sensación que había sentido, no quería preocupar a mi madre.

Aquí estaba a salvo, mi hogar era un lugar seguro...

*** ***

**25 de diciembre de 1998.**

**(Severus)**

Terminé de abotonar el último botón de la camisa blanca de vestir que había elegido. Mire el reflejo en el espejo y no me reconocía. Esta misma tarde me había hecho un corte de cabello, así, la pequeña cicatriz de la mordedura de la serpiente era aún más visible.

En realidad, todo mi cuerpo poseía cicatrices... Cicatrices que me recuerdan día a día mi pasado. Muevo mi cabeza para deshacer cualquier pensamiento negativo. Esta noche conoceré a la madre de Jean y quiero dar una buena impresión.

Baje las escaleras y tomé el abrigo. Iría vía red flu, así que me introduje a la chimenea, tomé los polvos y pronuncié mi destino... La residencia Granger.

Un momento después, aparecí en un pequeño pero acogedor salón presidido por un juego de sofás en color café oscuro, una mesita ratona en el medio adornada con unas piezas de arte. La ventana que daba a la calle, tenía las cortinas color lila corridas.

Salí de la chimenea y fui recibido por la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto antes. Sus curvas se notaban debido al vestido color rojo, un maquillaje sutil y sus rizos definidos caían en cascada por su espalda.

— Buenas noches, Jean...— saludé. Ella se aproximó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

— Buenas noches, Severus...— sonrió ampliamente.

Y sin poder evitar el impulso, la acerqué y besé sus labios. Así, su aroma a jazmines era más intenso, su calidez entibio mi piel y mi corazón latió acelerado.

Cuando el beso acabó, ella tenía un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— Pasemos al comedor, mamá nos espera— comentó y me guió al lugar por un pequeño pasillo.

Mediante nos fuimos acercando, el aroma de la comida llegó hasta mis fosas nasales. Y no supe si el estómago rugió por hambre o por los nervios. ¡Por Merlín! Jamás imaginé verme en una situación así, siendo invitado a una cena y conociendo a mi futura suegra...

Un momento, ¿futura suegra? ¿Acaso estoy considerando contraer matrimonio?

— Mamá, te presento a Severus Snape...— la voz de Jean me sacó de mis pensamientos— Severus, ella es mi madre, Jeanine Granger.

— Un placer conocerla, señora Granger...— extendí mi mano para saludar.

— Lo mismo digo. Aunque siento que ya lo conozco, Hermy lleva siete años hablándome de usted— comentó con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hija.

— ¡Madre!— protestó la castaña con las mejillas coloradas— mejor tomemos asiento o la comida se enfriará.

Corrí la silla de Jean para que tomará asiento y luego hice lo mismo con su madre. La cena fue servida y el vino también.

— Así que, ¿qué intenciones tienen con mi hija?— rompió el silencio la señora Granger.

— Quiero cortejarla como se debe. Demostrarle que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, conocernos, apoyarnos y pensar en un futuro juntos— hablé mientras tomé la mano de Hermione.

— Esperó que así sea, no sé si usted lo sabe pero mi hija lleva enamorada de usted desde que estaba en su cuarto año. No quiero verla sufrir, ella posee un enorme corazón y tanto su padre como yo le inculcamos buenos valores y costumbres...— hizo una pausa y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas — ahora que Henry no esta, es mi deber asegurarme que usted será un buen hombre para ella.

— Y así será... — dije con seguridad— y más que palabras serán mis actos los que le demuestren que digo la verdad— ella asintió y Jean apretó mi mano en señal de que ambos nos demostraremos el amor que sentimos.

El resto de la comida siguió normalmente, con temas triviales para conversar que acompañamos con una taza de té.

Casi era la medianoche y pasamos a la terraza para ver los fuegos artificiales.

10,9,8...

Jean tomó mi mano, parecían como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente...

7,6,5...

Jamás había pasado una navidad acompañado, siempre las pase solo, lamentándome por la miserable vida que tenía...

4,3,2,1...

El cielo fue iluminado por los colores de los fuegos artificiales y mi corazón explotó de emoción al sentir de nuevo la suavidad de sus labios. La amo, no sé cómo sucedió pero la amo y esta vez haré bien las cosas. Ella merece un bien hombre y eso seré el hombre que ella necesita.

—Feliz Navidad Severus...— dijo en un susurro.

— Feliz Navidad Jean...— sin tiempo a decir algo más la jale hacia el suelo para esquivar el hechizo que alguien había lanzado desde la oscuridad.

Conjure un hechizo protector alrededor de la propiedad y el retumbar de los hechizos al chocar contra la barrera se escuchaban como en un eco.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

— Eso creo, ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó preocupada — mi madre...— dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de su progenitora.

Fui tras de ella y encontró a su madre que bajaba por las escaleras, asustada por lo que había sucedido.

— Hermy, ¿qué sucede? ¿están bien?

— Sí, todo bien. Severus logró tirarnos al suelo antes de que el hechizo nos impactará y cubrió la casa con un hechizo protector— explicó.

— Pero, ¿quién nos quiere hacer daño?.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Hay sombras al acecho y debo averiguar quiénes son, no permitiré que alguien quiera lastimar a Jean o a su madre.

No sería capaz de soportar el dolor de perderla, no a ella...


	11. Adiós, amigo mío

**31 de diciembre de 1998.**

**La Madriguera.**

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! Más te vale bajar a ayudar a tu hermana con los gnomos...— el grito de mi madre me hizo despertar de golpe.

Adormilado me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha rápida pues sino bajó en cualquier momento mi madre subirá y me arrastrará por la oreja hasta el patio.

Una vez duchado y vestido, bajo al patio para ayudar a Giny a desgnomizar el lugar, ella esta cerca del viejo manzano. Mañana será la cena de fin de año y mamá anda vuelta loca con todos los preparativos, vendrán varios invitados, creó que por fin tendremos una cena tranquila, sin aquella incertidumbre que nos calaba hasta los huesos.

La paz ha vuelto al mundo mágico y todos podremos tener una vida tranquila. Cuando he atrapado al último gnomo, diviso una lechuza que se posa en el hombro de Giny. Lanzó a la molesta criatura y me aproximó donde mi hermana.

— ¿De quién es la carta?— preguntó a unos pasos de ella.

— Es de Hermy. Ha confirmado su asistencia y la de su madre a la cena de mañana, dice que está muy contenta y que el profesor Snape también vendrá — explica mi hermana— bueno, ya hemos terminado, por el momento, voy a desayunar...— emprende su camino hacia la casa dejándome ahí de pie junto al manzano.

En quinto año, descubrí que Hermione no me era del todo indiferente pues cada vez que la veía sonreír una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro también y cuando veía como se le iluminaba el rostro al escribir en su diario, me preguntaba siempre la razón de esa luz, qué podía escribir con tanta devoción, a quién dedicaba las palabras que plasmaba en cada página...

Quise ser yo la razón, quise ser el dueño de ese corazón tan puro, quise ser su felicidad, quise ser yo el hombre que ama... Porque yo la amaba o creí amarla.

Y sin quererlo los celos salieron a flote cuando por ella misma supe quien era el dueño de su corazón. Sentí rabia, sentí que ese hombre me había quitado algo que creía era mío. Cegado por la rabia y los celos, me perdí en un bar muggle intentando sedar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Fui un tonto y ahora sé perfectamente que la amo como una hermana, mi mejor amiga con la que contaré siempre. Sólo esperó que el profesor Snape sepa cuidar de ella y amarla como lo merece.

*** * ***

El día de la cena de fin de año llegó y con ella los invitados. La Madriguera estaba adornada acorde con la ocasión, mamá había preparado una exquisita cena. La mesa fue puesta en el patio trasero pues eran muchos los invitados y poco el espacio disponible en el interior de la casa.

La chimenea se activo anunciando la llegada de alguien más. Las llamas verdes se esfumaron y apareció la muchacha más linda que había visto, Astoria Greengrass.

Desde el baile de Halloween hemos estado tratandonos. Es una chica muy dulce y risueña, para nada es lo que yo pensé era una Slytherin. Con ella paso momentos agradables, conversamos y reímos, aún no sé si esto se convierta en amor pero tengo la certeza que un cariño sincero por ella ha nacido en mí.

*****

**(Hermione)**

Mi madre y yo salimos por la chimenea siendo recibidas por el aroma del pavo y el bullicio de los invitados. Dejamos nuestros abrigos en el perchero y nos dirigimos hacia el patio trasero donde una enorme carpa blanca y una hermosa mesa puesta nos esperaba.

En cuanto la señora Weasley nos vio, nos abrazo y saludo calurosamente.

— Bienvenidas sean, pasen y tomen asiento, pronto comenzaremos la cena— nos indicó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mis ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de Severus, sin embargo, no lo encontré por lo tanto no había llegado aún. Sólo espero que no se atreva a no presentarse porque sino se las verá conmigo.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado el susodicho apareció ondeando su capa negra y su cara de pocos amigos.

— Buenas noches a todos...— saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando asiento frente a mí.

El señor Weasley de inmediato pidió que todos los que faltaban en la mesa tomarán asiento para comenzar a servir la cena. En ese momento, me percate que la tal Evangeline era parte de los invitados, sin quererlo puse los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Severus lanzará una sonrisa burlona.

Él sabe perfectamente que la maestra de DCAO no es de mi agrado. Así que en casi toda la cena no le dirigí mirada alguna, aún cuando podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

Cuando la comida acabó y faltaba una hora para la medianoche, el postre fue servido junto a una rica taza de té. El bullicioso de las conversaciones y la música llenaban el ambiente. Por fin, teníamos un fin de año en paz, sin aquella zozobra, sin el miedo a lo que Voldemort podría tramar.

Perdimos a muchas personas y a otras estuvimos a punto de perderlas. Pero hoy podemos respirar aires de paz y esperanza.

Y mi momento de paz se vio interrumpido por la odiosa voz de Evangeline.

— Severus, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? — me hice como que no escuche.

— Claro...— respondió — con permiso— se levantó y se dirigió junto con esa fuera de la carpa.

*****

**(Severus)**

— Regresaré a casa...— anunció Evangeline— Marcus ha enfermado y no puede viajar acá. Ya le avise de mi retiro a Mcgonagall, puso el grito al cielo pues no tiene aún un reemplazo.

— Minerva como siempre con sus ataques de histeria— puse los ojos en blanco— ¿es muy grave? — pregunté.

— Aún no lo sé. Josefine fue muy escueta en la carta que envió — asentí entendiendo. Mi amiga se quedó callada por un momento.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo más? — intuí. Ella asintió, rehuyendo su mirada de la mía.

— ¿La amas como amaste a Lily?— lanzó la pregunta sin que yo lo esperará.

Desde que descubrí lo que siento por Jean, me he negado a comparar lo que una vez sentí por Lily. No quiero crear confusiones en mi cabeza que nublen mi juicio. Estoy ciento por ciento seguro que amo a Hermione y que mi corazón le pertenece sólo a ella.

— Son amores diferentes, Evangeline. No tienen punto de comparación, no entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta.

— Porque yo también ame a alguien con tanta intensidad que dolía pero ese alguien jamás lo notó. Estoy segura que ahora tampoco— comentó.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude ver la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes, la misma que yo sentía cuando veía a Lily del brazo de James Potter. Ahí me di cuenta que sin quererlo y sin saberlo fui el causante de esa tristeza.

«No te estoy reclamando nada, ya eso quedó atrás, volví a enamorarme, así como tú lo has hecho. Marcus supo ganarse mi amor, él recogió los pedazos de corazón y los unió poco a poco. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti y que deseo de corazón que seas feliz junto a ella. Siempre te querré, fuiste un gran amigo y te amé mucho.

Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y me abrazó.

— Disculpa por ser tan ciego y hacerte daño con mis sentimientos hacia Lily. Tú fuiste mi confidente y mi consuelo en los momentos de debilidad, sabes que contarás conmigo siempre y esperó que Marcus se recuperé pronto.

— Adiós, amigo mío. Cuidate y cuidala mucho, aún quedan sombras del pasado acechando— extrañado por eso último pero sin querer ahondar en el tema me quedé callado. Ella dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Un brisa fría soplo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sé que hay sombras acechando, el ataque que sufrimos es prueba de ello. La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, tal vez sin merecerla, mi guerra aún no ha acabado y debo permanecer alerta y preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.

Esta vez lucharé con uñas y dientes. Nada ni nadie me arrebatará la esperanza de un futuro al lado de Jean. Ella es mi luz al final del túnel, ella es mi felicidad, ella es mi todo.

— Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas...— rompí el silencio— sal de ahí, Jean...— apareció de detrás de un viejo tronco— eres muy mala espía, si hubieras estado en mi lugar, seguro te atrapan en un santiamén — me burle haciendo que pusiera mala cara.

— Tonto...— mascullo entre dientes.

— Vamos, no te pongas enfurruñada. Ya casi es medianoche y usted señorita deberá darme un beso— la tome por la cintura acercándola a mí.

— Creó que el beso ya te lo dio tu amiguita o debo decir enamorada— lancé una carcajada por su forma tan infantil de ponerse celosa — no te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Severus...— me señaló con el dedo índice — sólo esperó que esa haya sido la última amiguita que tengas.

— ¡Por Salazar! Jean, entiende de una vez que yo te amo sólo a ti, eres la mujer que se ganó mi corazón, así que por favor no más celos.

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche inició. Un nuevo año daría inicio, un nuevo año de oportunidades, de esperanzas, de nuevos comienzos. Un nuevo año que iniciaría de la mano de la mujer que amo.

— Feliz año nuevo, Severus.

— Feliz año nuevo, Jean.

Y la besé, prometiéndole en silencio que la amaría y la protegería hasta con mi vida, si es posible. Nada ni nadie le haría daño, de eso me encargaría yo.


	12. Un remanso de paz

_700.—El cielo luce estrellado y a pesar de la barrera que nos rodea, los sonidos de los animales nocturnos se escuchan. Mientras me caliento junto a la fogata, el recuerdo de Severus me asalta y es inevitable no pensar en lo que hizo, y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios pero, rápidamente se borra... Me niego a creer que haya sido él quien asesino al profesor Dumbledore..._

_Él sería incapaz de realizar algo así y si lo hizo, es porque detrás de esa acción existe una razón válida..._

_Te extraño... Te pienso... Te amo..._

_10/01/97._

**_**

**Enero de 1999.**

Terminé cerrando el baúl que descansaba en el piso de mi habitación e hice un repaso mental de lo que debía llevar mañana devuelta a Hogwarts. Mañana volvería para terminar mis estudios en el lugar que ha sido como mi segundo hogar, me sentía muy emocionada y triste al mismo tiempo, Hogwarts me ha dado tantos recuerdos que extrañaré cada rincón de ese castillo.

Me dejé caer en la cama y suspire, pronto comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida y a mi mente acudió su rostro, haciendo que en el mío se formará una sonrisa, una nueva etapa de la mano de mi querido Severus. Un futuro juntos, sólo de pensarlo el corazón me latía emocionado...

Sólo de pensar en un futuro juntos se me revolvía el estómago, en un bien sentido claro, jamás me imaginé que esto que siento, este amor tan inesperado que nació sin siquiera saberlo fuese correspondido y que él me amara...

¡Por Merlín! ¡Me ama!

Cerré loa ojos y la sonrisa que tenía se hizo más grande.

La puerta fue abierta y mamá se asomó.

— Hermy...— llamó y me levanté de la cama— el señor Snape te espera abajo.

Abrí los ojos asustada, el tiempo se pasa volando si pienso en él.

— Dile que bajo en un momento...— me apresuré a cambiarme la blusa a una más abrigada, me puse un poco de maquillaje y perfume.

Baje a toda prisa, hoy era mi turno de llevarlo de paseo. Era una sorpresa y estoy segura que se ha devanado los sesos tratando de adivinar donde iremos.

Aparecimos frente a una verja de color blanca, la brisa fría hacía que mi cabello rizado se batiera.

— Estamos en Lacock, ¿cierto?— preguntó Severus enarcando una ceja.

— Sí... — contesté. Saqué mi varita sin decir nada más y la apunté hacia la verja, esta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido.

Le ofrecí mi mano a Severus que de inmediato tomó y lo dirigí hacía dentro. El jardín lucía un poco descuidado y una delgada capa de nieve aún lucía por el césped. Mi acompañante no pronunció palabra pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sus ojos inspeccionaban el lugar con curiosidad.

Lo llevé a la parte trasera de la casa en donde se encontraba el invernadero...

*******(Severus)**

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Jean, habló respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

— Esta es la casa donde vivió mi abuela sus últimos años de vida...— empezó con una nota de nostalgia al hablar— mi abuelo la compró para ella mucho antes de que enfermará...— volvió sus ojos hacia mí, cristalizados por las lágrimas.

»Ella disfrutaba mucho estar en este lugar, se dedicó a cuidar del jardín con mucho esmero. Cuando veníamos de visita me encantaba correr por el jardín tratando de atrapar una mariposa.

Me deleite escuchando su voz, suave, cálida. Hablaba con gran cariño de su abuela y estaba seguro que la extrañaba mucho.

Llegamos a la puerta de cristal del invernadero, ella las abrió y fue como transportarme a otro lugar y así era... Era un lugar mágico.

El césped estaba perfectamente podado, en medio del lugar una fuente de piedra se alzaba y alrededor de está se esparcían cientos de jazmines blancos, tan blancos como la nieve y su aroma exquisito...

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la paz que inundaba aquel lugar, y sin verla sabía que Jean había hecho lo mismo. Un silencio tranquilo se instauró entre los dos. Permanecimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas lo que pareció una eternidad...

— Es un hermoso lugar...— dije en tono bajo rompiendo al fin el silencio.

— Lo es...— confirmó ella— cuando ella murió me empeñé en hacerme cargo de venir y cuidar el jardín. Una tarea un tanto difícil para una niña de once años— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa— sin embargo, mamá y papá accedieron a pagarle a un jardinero y cuando podíamos veníamos aquí, pues el abuelo no quiso dejar la casa.— empezó a andar y yo junto a ella.

Así inició una charla en donde ella me contaba las experiencias vividas con sus abuelos en esta casa... Aquellas tardes en que su abuelo se sentaba a tomar té y galletas con ella en el saloncito, admirando por el ventanal como se ponía el sol; esas pláticas en que su abuela le explicaba como cuidar de los jazmines; y como esa pequeña de cabellos castaños corría alrededor de la casa feliz...

— ¡Vaya! Creó que pronto anochecera...— murmuró. En ese momento, aparte mis ojos de ella y observé como el cielo se había teñido de naranja.

— El tiempo paso volando...— le dije— creó que deberíamos volver, mañana vuelves a Hogwarts. Extrañaré verte todos los días — confesé.

— Yo también te extrañaré — se acercó envolviéndose en mis brazos y su aroma me embriagó — nos veremos los fines de semana, ¿cierto? Cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade.

— Por supuesto, ahí estaré puntual esperándote — prometí. La aparte un poco de mí, sólo para que nuestros ojos se conectaran y hablé — Jean, quiero que te cuides, no merodees por el castillo sola, en especial por las noches...

— ¿Qué sucede Severus?— preguntó interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Aparte mi vista de ella— no trates de ocultarme nada, no soy una niña.

Suspire rendido, sabía bien lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser. No quería ocultarle nada.

— Esta advertencia, tiene algo que ver con el ataque que sufrimos en navidad, ¿o me equivocó? — intuyó.

— No... No estás equivocada. Aún no estoy muy seguro quién estuvo detrás de ese ataque pero, lo averiguaré — aseguré mientras acariciaba su mejilla — nada ni nadie te lastimará.

— ¿Crees que mamá corra peligro? — preguntó preocupada.

— No lo sé. Sin embargo, ya he realizado los hechizos de protección correspondientes, y ahora que estarás en el colegio yo mismo estaré al pendiente de tu madre.

Ella sonrió agradecida y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla. Y la abracé infundiéndole mi amor y mi protección, haciéndole saber que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por defenderla.

Así abrazados nos quedamos unos minutos, disfrutando de un remanso de paz, uno que tarde o temprano podía acabar...


End file.
